In a hearing device system, data may be transmitted between a transmitting participant and a receiving participant. For example, data may be transmitted via a wireless link between two hearing device in a binaural hearing device system, or between microphone placed externally with respect to a hearing device and the hearing device. In both the transmitting and the receiving participants, a crystal oscillator may be contained. The crystal oscillator may provide clock signals in the participants on which signals the transmission and reception is based. In order to save energy, it may be advantageous to compensate for differences between the oscillator crystal frequency.
Therefore, an object for one or more embodiments described herein is to provide a compensation of the differences between the oscillator crystal in the transmitting participant and the oscillator crystal in the receiving participant in a wireless network.
Another object is to optimize the probability of recovering a lost link between a transmitting and a receiving participant i.e. when a period of communication disruption ends.